


SIRI

by haektuans



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, jaejoong - Freeform, yoochun - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haektuans/pseuds/haektuans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho asks Siri for help in asking the person he likes the most out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIRI

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I've got the idea from here.

Who says confessing is easy? It’s one of the hardest things to do. You don’t know what the outcome will be. Will you get accepted or rejected? It’ll be nice if the person likes you back, but if you get rejected, you dwell deeply on hurts. And you’ll wear it like a bandage of honor to remind yourself that it hurts.

 

That’s what Jung Yunho is experiencing. Having hard time to confess, he wants something that will make his crush leave a big impression on him so there are low possibilities of getting rejected.

 

One ordinary day their room, Junsu and Yunho are discussing on certain things regarding about their school activities, until their conversation became about Jaejoong all of a sudden, Junsu began pestering Yunho about it.

 

Yunho stood, straightening his uniform as he looked at the mirror. “I am not your typical guy you know.” he said nonchalantly, tracing his jawline with his fingers. “God, I’m so good looking. Would you look at that?”

 

Junsu rolled his eyes in irritation. “What a narcissistic person you are.” He finds it annoying when his friend is being like this. “You think highly of yourself but you can’t even ask Jaejoong out. Poor you.”

 

The other student grunted and glared at Junsu. It’s not that he doesn’t have the guts to ask the person he likes out, it’s just that he is thinking of something else.

 

“Why? Am I not right?”

 

“You know nothing, Junsu. You—”

 

“Oh come on Yunho! If you continue on being like this then I guess someone might get Jaejoong before you do.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then…?”

 

“You know my reason why I still can’t ask him out.”

 

“How long are you going to keep this thing going on?”

 

“Soon. Really, I already can feel it.”

 

“Okay dude. Whatever you say.”

 

Yunho likes Kim Jaejoong and plans on asking him out when the right time comes. He thinks how to confess with his crush in a unique way. There’s a lot of ways but he doesn’t want to try them. The balloons, flowers and all the banners like “Can you be mine” or whatsoever cheesy corny lines that have been used by many people already. That’s too mainstream for him. He doesn’t work like that. Besides, Jaejoong isn’t a girl.

And he doesn’t want to be like the usual ones. He wants something creative or something would leave a big impression on his crush.

 

Someone opened the door, and it revealed their other friend- Park Yoochun, who seemed to have a gloomy face drawn on his face.

 

“What’s with that look?” Yunho asked him.

 

Yoochun approached him and held him on his shoulders. “Yunho.”

 

The latter looked at him in a worried expression. “Hey, Yoochun, what’s wrong?”

 

“Jaejoong’s dating someone already.”

 

“Shit. Hate to say I told you so but…” Junsu breathed a sigh, shrugging his shoulders and massaged his temple. “I told you so”

 

“He’s dating the basketball team’s captain ball.” Yoochun informed him, making Yunho slumped down in the couch and stare at the ceiling. “Our senior.”

 

“How did you find this out?” Junsu decided to ask.

 

“I heard from the students in the hallway while I was about to get here.”

 

Both of them heard Yunho sighed loudly.

 

“That really happens. Maybe I took so much time on thinking on how to confess to him because I want something new. I’m so stupid.”

 

“No Yunho you’re not.”

 

“You just said, he’s dating someone else.”

 

“I was kidding.”

 

There was a short silence between them before Junsu asked him if he is saying the truth. Yoochun began to laugh like crazy as he began to slap Yunho playfully.

 

“Yunho I was kidding!” he repeated, Yunho’s mouth was agape in surprise. “You can breathe now. Jaejoong’s not dating yet. You still have a chance.”

 

Yunho grabbed his varsity jacket and threw it on Yoochun’s side. “You scared me!”

 

“Yeah, I know. You should have seen the look on your face a while ago when I said he’s dating our captain ball.”

 

“It looks like he’s going to have a heart attack or about to punch someone already.” Junsu joined in attacking Yunho.

 

“That wasn’t funny.”

 

“Right, I’m sorry.” Yoochun coughed. “It just shows that maybe it’s the time to confess to him already.”

 

Yunho thought about it for a second. Maybe he should stop all these unique stuff he’s thinking about and just tell Jaejoong what he really feels. That alone would already make him smile because he had the courage to confess in front of him, not like the others who would tag their friend along them and be their bridge.

 

“I actually have good news.” Yoochun approached his friend and draped his arms around his friends shoulder, tightly gripping on it. “Guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s asking you to guess what it is.”

 

“Yoochun, you know I am not fond of your guessing games, right?”

 

“I have Jaejoong’s number.” Yoochun blurted out all of a sudden, making Yunho gasp in surprise. Yoochun smirked at his friend as he showed him Jaejoong’s phone number in his phone. “I know you want it lover boy.”

 

Yunho smiled but then suddenly remembered that he is planning to do something unique.

 

“I can’t take it yet.” Yunho responded, turning his back away from his friend. “Not now. I’m planning on something else.”

 

Junsu pulled his hair out in frustration and shook Yunho’s body. “Just what the heck is this something else you are talking about for a long time already?”

 

Yunho held out his phone and stared at, thinking that he should just get the phone already. But as he press the button to make a new contact, something came out in his mind. He just discovered this thing lately and thought that it’ll be a nice idea in using in his confession.

 

“I’ve got a brilliant idea.”

 

The next day, Yunho saw Jaejoong sitting in the school’s park alone. This is the perfect time. Finally.

 

Yunho sat at the vacant chair beside Jaejoong casually, wishing that the latter won’t get away from his seat. He takes out his phone and let himself be ready. He made sure that Jaejoong is not talking on his phone or wearing earphones so that he’ll be able to hear him.

 

 _Okay, this is it_ he thought to himself.

 

He leant towards his right, his eyes roaming around Jaejoong’s broad back. “Siri, how do I ask out my cute crush next to me?”

 

After a few moments, Siri started answering Yunho back, “I couldn’t find anything for, how do I ask out my cute crush next to me.”

 

At first Jaejoong thought that he wasn’t the one the guy who is talking about but when he found out that he was the only one sitting right next to the man, his eyes widened. Jaejoong knows he heard him right and covered his mouth with his hands as a soft chuckle escaped his lips. He felt the warmth of a blush crawl up his neck. He tried to brush off the feeling but failed.

 

“But if you’d like, I can try calling him for you.”

 

“Oh yeah, that would be nice.” Yunho grinned, thinking that he had successfully made Jaejoong smile.

 

“Okay, calling my cute crush next to you mobile.” replied Siri.

 

Jaejoong bit his lip to keep himself from laughing too much and giggling like crazy and closed his eyes. What he was feeling as of the moment are both source of embarrassment and amusement.

 

His phone started ringing, much to his surprise. He looked at his phone and saw that the call is from an unknown number.

 

_Don’t tell me._

 

_What the hell? Is the call from him?_

 

The students who heard all the conversation from the start started laughing and some even cheered for Yunho, making Jaejoong’s face redder than it was before.

 

Jaejoong answered the call and hesitated to speak first for a few seconds.

 

“Hello?”

 

Yunho’s smile became wider and faced Jaejoong, “Hey.”

 

Jaejoong lowered his head and hid his smile. He didn’t know how to continue the conversation, or what else to answer. The man’s presence creeps him out, but in actually a good way.

 

Seeing that Jaejoong’s having a hard time responding, he decided to speak first. “I just want to ask you if I can ask you out.”

 

He brought the chair closer to him in order to see Jaejoong’s face clearly.

 

“Sure?” the embarrassed man answered with uncertainty voice. “You can, I guess?”

 

Yunho frowned, not sure if Jaejoong really did mean what he has told him. “You’re not sure?”

 

Jaejoong only managed to laugh at Yunho’s reaction.

 

“I like you Kim Jaejoong.”

 

The guy nodded, already knowing that the man likes him because he just asked him out. “That was nice. You’re clever.” he said, looking at Yunho completely.

 

Although they are already facing each other, both of them are still on their phones.

 

“So…”

 

Jaejoong smiled shyly at him as leant closer, resting his chin on his hands.  “So… what?”

 

“Let’s meet at the school park after the class?” Yunho suggested, taking Jaejoong’s hand in his, squeezing it lightly. He loves how Jaejoong reacts.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Thank you, Jaejoong.”

 

Jaejoong thinks of what to say, still completely amazed on how it happened. That was crazy, he thinks. But it’s actually cute, nonetheless. “How did you do that? I mean, that’s really amazing.”

 

They didn’t realize that they are still holding each other’s hand. Yunho and Jaejoong didn’t notice that some students are staring at them already.

 

“Well, let’s just say that Siri has been really a helpful buddy.”

 

Jaejoong furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Siri can’t do that. That can’t be, really.”

 

“Then I guess, Siri’s on my side. She’s different when it comes to me, I guess.”

 

Although Jaejoong’s not satisfied with his admirer’s answer, he knows that he’s going to enjoy being with his admirer. He finds the confession amazing. He knows that he’s going to remember it as long as he lives.

 

And mostly, he finds Yunho cute.

 

**E N D**

☆☆★☆★

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: if you're wondering how did this happen, you can watch this here. i swear it's one of the most cutest videos i've ever seen ♥ anw, thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed. let me know your thoughts *u*


End file.
